I Won't Let You Cry
by timeless13
Summary: Kisa is going through some difficult things, and Haru is there to help her. Bittersweet.PG13 for language.R&R please!FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

just felt like writing. and haru's and kisa's brother/sister relationship always seemed really sweet to me. is it anything else in the books? in the show, they're only sposed to be three years apart in age. i dunno. anyways, on with it.

* * *

"Kisa!"

"No! Stay away from me!"

Kisa screamed at the white haired boy as he ran towards her.

He caught up to her and knelt down beside her, cradling her against him.

"Kisa...It's ok. It's alright, I'm here."

"No! No, you'll hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

She kept fighting him for a minute, and the collapsed into his chest, sobbing.

"He hurt me...so bad...Why? Why...I didn't do anything wrong...I didn't do anything wrong..."

She cryed bitterly.

"Shhh...Shh..It's ok. He won't hurt you again. I promise, Kisa, he won't hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Haru felt his heart being ripped apart for the child in his arms.

'She shouldn't have to go through this...life is hard enough for our family...Why? Stupid Akito. Oh well..it won't happen again. I won't ever let him come near her again...'

"Haru?"

Kisa had stopped crying so hard.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go back there...Please don't take me back there..."

Haru's voice was choked as he struggled to keep in his tears.

"I won't. We'll go to Shigure's house. Is that alright?"

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course."

Haru lifted her up, doing his best to avoid the bruises, and started towards Shigure's house. Their haven.

'I promise I'll protect you. You'll never be hurt again. I promise, Kisa.'

* * *

So...I'm pretty sure this will just be a one-shot. if somebody wants me to write more, i might, but i'm currently out of ideas. if you read it, please, please, please review. 


	2. haven

ok, so i guess i'm making another chapter.

BoomKat: Holy shit! y ou're kidding right? akito is NOT a girl! please tell me that's a joke!

and everybody else, thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry i don't have time to put your names up, but i have about 2 minutes to put this chapter up.

* * *

"So what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. From what I gathered, she was in the garden, and Akito came out and-"

Haru's voice broke as the tears started coming.

"Wha! Haru! Haru, calm down..."

Shigure stared in awe at the boy in front of him. He had arrived about a ahlf an hour earlier with Kisa in his arms. They had taken her upstairs to rest, and now Haru was explaining how all of this had come about.

'He's always been so strong about this...about her...this hurt him...so deeply...'

"Haru, she's safe here. He won't come here, god, he doesn't even know she's here at all."

"I know, but...but I can't help thinking...what if..."

Haru words were unclear as he tried to regain control. He started taking deep breaths, and after a few moments spoke again.

"She shouldn't have to go through this, Shigure. She only a child. She shouldn't have to deal with this."

His voice was still strained.

"I know, Haru. Nobody should. But she is, and we're doing our best, but there really isn't a lot we can do right now."

"Why the hell not?"

Haru instantly went from torn apart to pissed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! Damnit, Shigure, I can't just watch her suffer like this!"

"Haru, please calm down. I know you want to do something, and we will, but it's going to take time. And patience. This is a very fragile situation. I agree, we con't let Kisa be hurt any more, but we can't just tell Akito to stop, that's not how it works. Now, just start by telling me what happened. Slowly."

Haru took a deep breath.

"Ok. Alright, Hatori told me that she was reading on the porch by the garden. Akito came out, and just-"

"It's alright. Take your time, I know this hard."

"He threw her off. She didn't do anything, he threw her to the ground and started hitting her. For no reason. She hadn't done anything, and he hurt her so badly. She's covered in bruises. She hadn't done anything."

Haru stared at the floor angrily.

'If I had been there...If I had been there then she might be ok. She'd be ok. But I wasn't..and now...'

"Didn't Hatori help her?"

"He came out and held Akito back. He told her to go to his office and wait there, but she ran. Out the gate. He said it was an adrenaline thing, to get away. He called me and said that I should bring her back to the main house if I found her."

Shigure sighed. There was silence for a minute before he spoke.

"We'll think of something."

"She can't go back there. I told her I wouldn't take her back there."

"And you'll hold to that. It wouldn't be wise to take her back to the main house. For now, we'll just let her recover here."

He paused.

"What should we tell the others when they get back from school?"

Haru thought for a second.

"We tell them what happened. I don't want them crowding around her. That isn't what she needs right now."

"Alright. If all else fails then I can send them to stay with Kazuma or the hot springs or something. But we'll talk to them and see."

"How long until they get back anway?"

"Uhm...Actually, they should be home about-"

"Shut up, you damn rat! I didn't do that, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You guys, don't fight..."

"That stupid cat is the one fighting! Haru!"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Haru stood up abruptly(sp?).

"I'm going to go check on her. Will you explain it to them, Shigure?"

Shigure nodded, and Haru went up to the room where Kisa was sleeping.

The others sat down as Shigure repeated everything that Haru had told him.

Haru opened the door quietly and came in to stand by her bed.

'She's still asleep...That's good. She needs to rest. Oh god, what are we going to do? If only I had been there...but I wasn't...Oh well, I wasn't, so the most I can do is take care of her now. I'll take care of her. Protect her. She's so small...he could have killed her...oh god, he could have killed her...'

He sank tot he floor with his back against the bed.

'But he didn't...she got away...but he could have. She's not going back there. There's no way she's going back there. I'll stay with her. I will. I told her I would. I am...'

"Haru? Is that you?"

Kisa's sleepy voice came from above his head.

He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

She smiled softly.

"You're still here. Good. Thank you."

With that she laid her head down and went back to sleep.

"Yes I'm still here. Of coarse I'm still here."

He said quietly as he watched her.

'I'm still here...'

* * *

i'm starting to repeat myself in these stories...


	3. mushrooms

this feels rushed, but i also felt like i should write.

piratica: yeah, i know, i'm working on it. newbie, k? and i don't think the dialoge is forced. but thank you for reviewing, it is good to get actual opinions about my writing and not just people telling me they like it.(not that you can't do that! i love getting compliments, don't stop!) however, cringe is an aweful, aweful word. please don't review again with that, it's very discouraging.

everybody else: thank you for reviewing!

* * *

'How could everything have been so easy? It seems like so long ago...this was all so easy...'

Haru thought as he started making supper for the three of them. In just three days, their life had been thrown into total chaos.

'Well, at least Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru agreed that it would be best if they cleared out for awhile. There's plenty of room at the hot springs, anyway. Just for now. I feel kinda bad though...Tohru seemed a little bit upset...oh well, she'll be fine. And we really can't have Kyo and Yuki fighting.'

"Do you need any help?"

Shigure called from the other room. He and Kisa were discussing writing. She'd shown an interest, and he was estatic to have some one to ramble on to about books, publishers, editors, materials, etc...

"No thanks, I'm fine. Hey, do you have anymore mushrooms?"

"They're in the fridge, probably behind the milk."

"Put lots in, ok?"

Kisa voice was added to the conversation.

"Don't worry, I will."

After that Haru fell silent and returned to his thoughts.

'Hatori said Akito's pretty pissed...He's been breaking things...God, he better not come after her. Shigure assured me that he won't, but still...I need to chill. Don't freak, that's not what Kisa needs. She seems to be doing ok...We haven't talked about it yet...And she needs to, but I don't know how. I don't know how...I can't yet...Not yet...'

"Is dinner ready yet?"

Shigure called eagerly.

"Mushrooms!"

Haru's discontent left him, and he chuckled softly.

"Ok, ok! Chill, I'm coming!"

A few moments later the three of them were sitting at the table together, laughing at something Shigure had said. When they stopped, the room was quiet, and then Kisa spoke.

"I want to stay here, ok?"

Haru and Shigure stopped eating to listen to her.

"What do you mean? You're staying here, we already talked about this, remember?"

Shigure said.

"I mean...If my mom calls...I don't want to go with her, if she asks. I want to stay here..."

Kisa trailed off, as if her courage had been used up in telling them what she wanted.

Haru and Shigure exchanged worried looks. They had each thought about Kisa's mom, and what she might do when she learned that her doughter was at Shigure's place. Hatori had agreed to do his best to not give her an exact answer about Kisa, but eventually she would find out. And a mothers love is not something to be toyed wih. Kisa's mother was especially protective of her daughter.

It was Haru who responded to Kisa.

"When he calls, we'll tell her that it will be best if you stay here. She'll understand."

"And you can stay here as long as you want, Kisa. As long as you want."

Shigure added.

"Thank you. Thank you so much..."

Kisa's voice was small.

Just then the phone rang, and Haru stood up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"HARU!"

Haru jerked the phone away from his ear.

"Hello Momiji."

"HI! Hey, is Kisa there?"

Once he was sure he had Haru's attention, he lowered his voice.

"Uhm..."

Haru wasn't sure wether or not he should tell Momiji that Kisa was staying with them.

"Isn't she? Hatori told me she was with Shigure, did she go somewhere?"

"Oh! Ok, yeah she's here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Uh...yeah..I guess..Just don't say anything about-"

"I know, I know. Geez, Haru, I'm not stupid. I just want to talk to her!"

"Alright, wait a second."

He went back to where Kisa a nd Shigure were.

"Kisa? Do you feel like talking to Momiji?"

"I HEARD THAT! OF COURSE SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME!"

Momiji's voice yelled through the phone.

"Will you quit yelling? Where are you?"

Haru yelled angrily.

"I'm at my dad's hotel. Nobody else is here, I already told you, I'm not stupid."

Momiji sounded equally annoyed.

Kisa smiled and jumped up.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. And don't get mad Haru, he's fine."

She took the phone from Haru and went up to her room.

Haru sighed and sat down. Over the last few days, he'd started fretting and worring abou every phone call, or person that came to the house, or anything that could mean Akito had learned where Kisa was.

'I need to chill...How?'

"Haru, don't worry so much. Momiji won't give her away, Hatori will make sure of that. Just let them talk."

"Alright. I'm fine. I'm not worrying."

"Liar"

Shigure whispered.

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said something."

"Me? No I didn't."

Shigure said innocently.

Haru stared at him, and then went back to eating, feeling confused.

Shigure laughed to himself.

* * *

and it's also more lighthearted than i meant for this story to be. and that last bit a the end? ok, i'll do better next time. k? i'll make it work. and i'm gonna bring akito in, but i really don't know a lot about his character and i'm terrified to write him in, so if you have any good websites or something so i can get a feel for him, that would be awesome. ideas are appreciated!


	4. rain

all reviewers: i love you guys so much! yur so awesome! wipes tears from her eyes

kyo-osessedru2: your review made me so happy! i know my writing isn't the best, this isn't going to my head, but it really made me feel better! cringe is a terribly negative word...

BoomKat: well, they seem pretty close in the show, and they just seem to fit really well together to me. and i think i'm gonna keep akito as a boy, that's just too weird. have you seen the show yet?

duckzrkewl: nope, not gonna be a couple. i think. pretty sure.

* * *

"I don't remember ever seeing such aweful weather."

Shigure remarked, taking a look out the window at the rain. It had been pouring all morning. However, he had failed to notice that there was no longer anyone in the room with him. He sighed as he looked around and saw no one.

"Fine, fine. Don't stay and talk to me..."

He mumbled to himself.

'I hope he's finally gotten it together enough to talk to her...'

"Shigure's been complaining all day about the weather."

Haru said to Kisa. They were sitting on the bed in her room next to the window.

"I like it."

She continued staring at the rain.

Haru smiled a little.

"I do too. It's very..."

"Steady."

"That's the word. It's good."

"Mmmhmm."

They were both silent as they listened to it pound gently on the roof. After a few minutes, Haru took a deep breath.

"Kisa...Do you want to talk about...what happened?"

He asked softly.

"Not really."

"But you're going to."

"Uh huh."

She paused.

"...Why? Why did he do it?"

She turned her head from the window to face Haru.

It took all he had not to break. Her eyes were full of confusion, and sadness. And pain. Lots of pain.

"I don't know. It wasn't because of anything you did...He just...I don't know..."

When Kisa tried to speak again, she choked on her tears and started crying.

Haru moved forward quickly and pulled her against him, his tears falling onto her head.

"I was so afraid. Haru, it was so scary. I thought I was going to die,and I didn't know why. I was so scared, it hurt so much. I was so afraid,"

She choked out as she cried.

Haru held her tighter.

"I know. I know."

He whispered into her hair and began rocking slowly back and forth.

"But you're here now. You're safe. He can't hurt you here. He can't..."

His voice was just as broken as her's.

They stayed that way for some time until they each stopped crying. Haru smiled sadly as he wiped Kisa tears from her face.

"It'll be ok. Everything is gonna be ok."

She sat up and put her arms around Haru's neck.

"I'm sorry Haru,"

She said sadly.

"Why?"

"...For making you cry...I'm sorry..."

Haru felt his heart breaking all over again as he put his arms back around her tiny body.

"Kisa, don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. None of this is your fault, and crying isn't so bad. Honestly, there's no where else I'd rather be than here crying with you. Don't be sorry. Ok?"

They broke apart and she gave him a small smile.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Silence. It was still raining, and each of them found it comforting.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?"

Haru asked her.

"No."

"Me neither."

He put his hands behind his head, laid down, and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Kisa had curled up next to him and fallen asleep. He smiled, and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

ok, i know i'm making them seem like a couple, but they aren't. just like, best. best friends. haru cares about her a lot, possibly more than a brother(or maybe he just shows it more cuz he isn't her brother). so, do any of you listen to Day of Fire? it's christian rock band(don't judge me by this, some of my other favs are slipnot and eminem) but if you do, listen to Adrianne while either reading this or just picturing this scene. it's so sad! these two are really sad people... 


	5. rian vs sun

kyo-obsessedru2: thanks for reviewing!

BoomKat: Boulevard of Broken dreams is an awesome song. ya know what, Greenday is an awesome band! anyways, it's too bad that you haven't seen it yet. i wanna read them, but they're really expensive! and i already spent enough on the dvds! so much money...oh well...

duckzrkewl: slipnot is cool. sadly, i don't have any of their cds yet (as i've mentioned several times, i don't have any money) i just know what i hear on the radio.

ok, lots of dialoge. i started it feeling well enough about it, but it kinda went downhill after a while. sorry.

* * *

"No! She's my baby, you can't keep her from me!"

Haru held the phone away from his ear and grimaced.

'I should have let Shigure answer it...'

"Please, Ma'am, this is what's best for her-"

"No! Hatsuharu, listen to me! You have no right to keep her there! She should be with me!"

"It really would be best if she stayed here with Shigure and I."

"You don't know what she's going through, she needs her mother!"

"She's staying here, where she's safe. That's what's best, we'll call you and let you know how she's doing."

Haru said forcefully.

"Hatsuharu-!"

"Goodbye."

Haru hung up quickly and exhaled loudly.

"Who was that?"

Shigure came in from the other room.

"Kisa's mom."

"How'd it go?"

"Badly. She's pretty pissed about Kisa being here. Hey, you don't think..."

"I'lltell Hatori tokeep an eye on her, but I doubt she'd tell anybody."

"Mmm."

Haru paused.

"Where's Kisa?"

"In the garden. I have to go out for awhile, so you're making dinner. I'll eat out."

"Ok. See you later."

Haru started to go outside. He found Kisa sitting on a blanket.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can I sit here too?"

"Mmmhmm."

Haru sat down next to her.

"So...How are you?"

"Mmm...Good. This has been a nice day. It's warm, I like being outside."

"Yeah...It smells cleaner after the rain..."

"Uh huh. It's pretty. Quiet."

"Uh huh..."

He paused.

"So...You're mom called today..."

"What did she say?"

Kisa's tone showed almost no interest.

"She wanted you to come back home with her."

"You said no?"

"Yeah. She wasn't too happy about it either."

"Thank you...She'll be ok...I'd rather be here."

"It's better that you're here."

They were both quiet as they sat in the sun, soaking it up. Suprisingly, it was Kisa who spoke first.

"How long are Kyo, Tohru, and Kyo going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Do you want them to come back?"

Kisa shook her head.

"Not really...But they're the ones who live here, so I don't want it to seem like I'm pushing them out or anything..."

"You're not, don't worry. And they know it. They can stay where they are as long as they need to."

"Alright."

She paused.

"I think I like this better than the rain. It's...still peaceful, but it's warmer...brighter..."

Haru smiled a little.

"Hmm...I still like the rain best."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Do we have any stawberries?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll go get them. You can stay here."

"Ok."

Haru came back out and sat down a few minutes later, and they ate peacefully in the sun.

* * *

"You know, she can't stay there forever." 

Shigure sighed. All the way to Hatori's house, he'dtried to think of a good argument to let her stay, but hadn't come up with very much.

"I know, but she's still recovering, and I think she needs a peaceful enviorment(sp?) right now."

'Ha! There, he can't argue with that!'

"Hmm. Well, she's fine for now, but in time-"

"I know, I know. But for now she just needs to rest. Haru is taking care of her."

"Are you sure that's wise? Hatsuharu's black personality could hurt her immensely, physically(sp?) and mentaly."

"Haru won't go black on her."

Shigure said sharply.

Hatori looked up at Shigure intently.

Shigure took a deep breath, and then spoke more calmly.

"What I mean is, Haru cares about Kisa a lot. I can't even picture a situation that wouldanger him that much with her, and we three are the only ones in the house right now. He has enough self control to stay calm around her. And she needs him. They know eachother."

Hatori sighed.

"Alright. For now. But Akito is still angry, and we're going to have to face him eventually."

"But not yet."

Shigure stood up and started towards the door.

"Not yet..."

He repeated to himself under his breath.

* * *

yep that's my next chapter. it'll be awhile before i update again, so let's have lots of reviews when i get back! yeah! ok, whatever... 


	6. nightmares

kyo-obsessedru2: not as long as i thought, it turns out. i seem to do that a lot...who's concert?

loyanini: i know, my spelling is bad. i type too fast. but thanks!

BoomKat: thank you for the spelling! and i always thought that the "haru won't go black on kisa" was a cool idea, so thank you!

kyo's little koneko: thanks for reviewing, there should be several more chapters. this was actually meant to be a one shot, so i'm not sure how much longer i can make it last. but i'll finsh it, don't worry.

* * *

'She'll be ok...'

Haru was leaning against the doorframe of Kisa's room, watching her sleep.

'But this can't last much longer...It isn't real...Not for us, anyway...This can't last much longer...'

He sighed and turned to go back downstairs, when he heard Kisa whimper in her sleep. Quietly, he came to kneel by her bed, and slowly stroked her hair.

"Shhhh...It's alright...It's alright..."

He whispered.

Kisa's eyes shot open. For a second, they held the most extreme fear and pain a person could have and live with. As the moment passed, however, they gave way to tears and she cryed silently.

Haru got up and sat down on her bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh...Kisa...Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's ok, you're ok. I'm here. Don'y cry,"

He whispered.

After a few minutes she stoppped and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'm sorry."

She said quietly as she broke apart from him.

"It's alright."

He paused.

"Kisa, have you had nightmares like this before now?"

She shook her head.

"Ths was the first time..."

"Alright...Do you think you'll be ok to go back to sleep?"

She nodded.

"Ok. If you dream again, then you should come downstairs and find me."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

She laid back down and pulled the covers up aaround her.

"Goodnight, Haru."

"Goodnight."

He stood up and went back down to the kitchen.

'This is the first time she's had nightmares...I hope it doesn't happen again...I can't do anything about that...I can't help her with that..."

He sighed and started making himself some tea.

"Haru? You're still up?"

Shigure yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like it. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hmmm."

They were both quiet before Haru spoke.

"Kisa dreamed...For the first time. Bad stuff. She was making noises in her sleep. She never does that. Ever."

"Did she go back to sleep?"

"Yes. I told her to come downstairs if it happened again."

Shigure nodded.

"Ok."

"Where were you the other day?"

Haru asked.

"I went to see Hatori."

"And?"

"He said she could stay for now..."

"That's it?"

"Just about...He reminded be that we'd have to face Akito eventually, but didn't say that would necessarily have to happen any time soon. We have time. She has time."

"Ok."

After that they were silent. Kisa didn't come downstairs, and Shigure went back to bed. Haru didn't sleep.

* * *

"Hatori!"

Momiji screamed as he ran into Hatori's office.

"Hatori! His car is gone! It's gone! Hatori!"

Hatori stood up quickly.

"Are you sure?"

He asked, as the sinking feeling of fear set in.

"Yes! Hatori, hurry! You have to hurry!"

Hatori grabbed his coat and started to leave quickly.

"Call Shigure! Tell him I'm on my way, and to get her out of there!"

And with that he left.

Momiji struggled to regain control of his voice as he dialed the number.

'Please hurry...Please...Pick up, come on! Hurry!'

"Hello?"

Haru's tired voice answered.

"Haru! He's coming! You have to leave! Now!"

Haru breath left him as the phone fell to the floor.

* * *

yes! things are happening! i wasn't sure how long i could draw everything out, but i'm happy. note to readers:

please keep reviewing! even if yoiu don't have anything to say for each chapter, i like to know who all read it, so please keep that up! none of this reviewing for one chapter and then disappearing on me! k, seeya!


	7. rushing

KisaCutie: yes, cliffhanger! sorry!

kyo-odsessedru2: sorry! hehehe, glad you like it so much, i hope it isn't too late! is she still breathing!

BoomKat: once more, sorry! i know ciffhangers are bad, but i had no choice! and haru's protecting kisa, so don't worry

general: ack! i'm so sorry! i meant to update sooner, but yet again i've been restricted mostly to the weekends. doing my best!

* * *

Haru ran up the stairs, his heart pounding.

'Oh god...! Not now! Please! Not yet!'

"Kisa! Kisa, get up now!"

He burst through her door to see her slowly sitting up.

"What is it?"

She asked sleepily.

"No time to explain. Now, listen carefully to me. You need to get dressed as quickly as possible. After that, get your backpack and put a change of clothes and your money into it. Put your coat on, too. Hurry!"

She got out of bed and started doing what he said.

Haru left the room quickly and ran to Shigure's door.

"Shigure! Get up!"

He pounded on it furiously.

"What do you want?"

Shigure's voice whined from the other side of the door.

"You have to get up! He's coming!"

A rushed shuffling sound came from the room, and a few seconds later Shigure opened the door.

"Are you sure?"

He asked urgently.(sp?)

Haru nodded quickly.

"Kisa's getting dressed, I'm taking her as soon as we can get ready. I need you to pack some food for us. Come on! We don't have any time!"

Shigure nodded silently and headed towards the kitchen.

Haru ran to his room and started geting ready.

'God...I thought we'd have more time. She needs more time. This can't be happening! Not yet, it can't! She needs more time! Where are we going to go? Away. I don't know, we might be able to amke it to Kazuma's for the night...No, that's too close. But what? Ugh, no time for that right now! We just have to get out!'

He dumped some of his clothed into a bag, grabbed his wallet off the desk, and ran back downstairs to help Shigure.

* * *

Kisa's POV

'Oh god...oh god...What's going on? Why is Haru so scared? This is bad. Oh! No! That can't be it...He couldn't be...No! No, it can't!'

She couldn't help shedding a few frightened tears as she packed her bag.

* * *

Haru finished the bag of food, then ran upstairs to get Kisa. He came in as the last of her tears slid from her face. Moving quickly(counting? anyone?) but gently, he came and knelt in front of her.

"Kisa, it's going to be ok. Don't be scared. I'm here, and I'm going to make sure you stay safe, alright? You're going to be ok."

"Mmmmhmm."

She nodded, and Haru embraced her.

"OK. Are you ready?"

She nodded again.

Haru took her hand, and they went downstairs.

"You're going?"

Shigure emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah. We gotta leave now. Tell Shigure goodbye, Kisa."

Kisa ran to Shigure and hugged him, trying not to cry.

"Bye Grampa Shigure."

"Goodbye Kisa. I'll see you again soon. And I'll have lots of mushrooms ready for you."

Kisa smiled a little, and then went back to Haru.

As Shigure stood up, he and Haru locked eyes, and all thefear and concern that had been building up in the house didn't matter anymore. They understood what had to happen, and it was happening.

"Goodbye Haru. Be careful."

"You too."

Kisa and Haru turned to walk to the door, when they heard the sound of a car pulling up. Kisa's eyes widened, and Haru and Shigure stopped breathing.

* * *

Ok, another cliffhanger, i'm sorry! tell me! an honest opinion for a good story:

should they run? and wind up having to find somewhere else to stay?

or should akito come inside and they all have some kind of confrontation?

think about this, because it can't go on forever, but i don't really want to come so close to the end, but i want the story to be good. so pick what would be best, not necessarily what would be happiest. is that a word? anyways, let me know, cuz your opinion does kinda count. it'll be my decision in the end, but i want some ideas. seeya!


	8. lies

fallen-angel-scorn: thank you for reviewing: P

biawutnow: mmmhmmmm

living-death: great idea! but i already wrote it, so...hehe...

kyo-obsessedru2: she calls him grampa shigure in the show! and that's all i have! hehehe. bleh. sorry for taking so long

BoomKat: i still don't see how they change something as big as GENDER in the show? i mean, really! come one! you've gotta see it.

kyo's little koneko: yeah..i chose one...(i'm so smart!)

all: sorry it took so long. thank you for reviewing! and thank you for all of your ideas!

* * *

The car door slammed shut.

Haru's mind raced.

He knelt beside Kisa and spoke in a low voice.

"Whe he reaches that dark board," he ponited to a spot on the floor about 10 feet from them,"I want you to run as fast as you can to the back door, and head for the city. As fast as you can Kisa, you can't t stop running. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can, but you have to keep running. Do you understand?"

He asked urgently.

She nodded, her mouth seeled shut to keep from crying.

"Ok. Don't worry Kisa. I'll catch up to you."

She nodded again, and Haru stood up to face the door.

They flinched as the heard footsteps coming up the driveway. Nobdy spoke. The room was dead as the front door slowly slid open.

Haru could feel Kisa's body stiffen beside him.

"Hello Kisa."

An oily voice came from the dark front room.

'She'll stay strong...He's trying to mess with her head...she'll stay strong...'

Haru thought.

"It took me quite a while to find you. I should have know you'd be staying with Shigure..."

His footsteps were painfully slow as he stepped onto the floor of the main room.

"But the cow...I wasn't counting on him being here...lying to you..."

He stopped advancing.

There was an intake of breath from Haru.

'Oh god...No...'

"He's been telling you that you'll be ok, hasn't he?"

Kisa trembled slightly, starting to lose her focus.

"He's been saying that he'll protect you from me...But he's lying...He can't do anything for you...He can't stop me..."

Haru felt Kisa move apart from him a little.

"And you can't escape me. Ever. He's been lying to you Kisa...And eventually...He'll hurt you the way everbody else does...Everything he told you...It was all lies..."

Akito knelt so that he was eye level with Kisa, enjoying the complete terror that he'd put in her eyes. Then, quietly so that only Kisa could hear clearly, he whispered.

"Everything will be ok, Kisa. I'll protect you. I'm here for you."

Kisa's heart broke in that moment, hearing Haru's promises coming from the one who'd hurt her so badly.

Akito stood up, and started quickly walking towards them.

"Kisa..."

Haru whispered.

"Kisa, remember what I told you..."

Kisa's head came up, all her doubt gone.

Akito neared them mark Haru had pointed to.

"Kisa!"

Haru whispered urgently.

His foot hit the board.

"Kisa, now!"

Haru yelled, springing forward.

Kisa ran. Pushing her body to it's limits, she ran from the house and into the woods, following the path that Tohru had shown her into the city.

"You fuckining bastard! You think I'm going to let you get away with what you did to her! You don't deserve to live! Dd you really think I wouldn't make you pay!"

Haru felt himself going black, and he gave himself to it, enjoying the thought of revenge.

He'd gotten his hands around Akito's throat.

"Haru, don't!"

Shigure tried to break them apart, but Haru threw him away with one hand.

Akito chuckled.

"You can't kill me. And you can't help her. She'll never trust you again. She'll hate you."

He managed to wheeze.(i hate that word.)

Haru tightened his grip, letting all of his hatred and fury come through.

"Don't speak! You're a liar! And a worm! God, I should have killed you years ago! I had the chance, you know."

His voice dropped to an eerily quiet level in his last sentence.

"I was 13. The New Years Banquet. You had left something in your room, and went through the garden to egt it. I saw you. Nobody was there. Nobody would have heard you."

He whispered.

Akito laughed quietly.

"You were as weak then as you are now..."

"Haru! Stop!"

Hatori burst through the door, helping Shigure to his feet.

"Haru! You have to go after Kisa!"

Shigure yelled urgently.(this is my 'word' for today)

Haru eyse went from Hatori to Shigure, and slowly, he felt his black side slip back into the subconsious(sp?) state where it had come from.

He loosened his grip on Akito's thoat.

Akito smiled.

"Weak-"

Haru hit hit in the face, and Akito fell unconsiously(i'm not spelling that right.) to the floor.

"Haru...Go..."

Shigure said.

Haru looked Shigure in the eyes, nodded, then turned and ran.

* * *

tra-la-la! another chapter! review!


	9. auras

reviewers: biawutnow, fruitsbasketfan, fallen-angel-scorn, kyo's little koneko, kyo-obsessru2, BoomKat

Thank you! i dunno, i've got it in my head that i've taken a long time to update, but i really don't know. anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

She didn't hear the thunder. She didn't hear anything. Or feel anything. Not the stinging rain as it broke from it's prison in the sky. Not the harsh wind. Not the branches scratching her arms and legs. She just ran. As fast as she ould, not thinking anything besides the fast that if she didn't run she would die. If he caught her again, she would die. She kept running.

He did too. Only, he was aware of the rain, and the wind, and how he had to catch up to her.

'She won't get lost...But something could happen...God, I hope she doesn't transform...I have to hurry...'

After awhile he could make out her shape ahead of him. Running faster, he fell into step by her side.

"We're going to go to Saki Hanajima's(i think that's how you spell it..?) house."

"Ok."

They were both silent after that, not wanting to wast any energy on speaking.

As they enter the city, Haru slowed and took Kisa's hand in his.

"I think we should stay away from the roads as much as we can. There are alleys. Stay close to me."

Kisa nodded.

After awhile, they came to Hana's house. Haru stepped up and knocked on the door. They waited for awhile(that's my repeating word...god, i'm driving myself crazy...), then Megumi(hana's brother) answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

He didn't sound tired, or look sleepy at all.

"We're friends of Tohru. Please, we need a place to stay."

"Come in."

He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Haru, still holding Kisa's hand, led her into the hallway.

Hana came out of the kitchen, holding a try of food.

"Ah..You're here. This way."

She started up the stairs to her room.

Kisa looked up questioningly(that looks odd when you write it..) at Haru.

He simply sqeezed her hand and followed Hana.

As they entered, she gestured them to sit down at the table, also sitting herself.

"Eat."

Haru and Kisa obeyed. About half of the tray was mushrooms. Haru managed to smile slightly as Kisa went for the obvious choice. Strangely, even after all the exhausting events of the night, they were both wide awake.

"Do you want to rest?"

Haru looked at Kisa, who shook her head.

"No."

He answered.

"Alright."

She paused.

"You're both well?"

"Yes. Physicallly, anyway."

"Good."

They were quiet, then, suprisingly, Kisa spoke up.

"How did you know we would be here?"

Hana smiled softly.

"I had a feeling...Some one would come...However, I don't know why or how you came. I wasn't completely sure it would be you at first, but the tiger has a strong aura, so it didn't take long to realize."

Kisa's eyes widened, and she looked urgently at Haru.

"Yeah, she knows."

Haru said calmly.

"How!"

"You're electrical auras. I've known for some time. I haven't told any one that I know. Not even Tohru and Arisa. So don't worry, your secret is safe."

Kisa looked back at Haru.

"How did you know?"

Her voice was growing more and more confused and overwhelmed with the situation.

"I knew she had a sixth sense, so I realized that even if she hadn't figured it out yet, that she would soon. It's been almost three months since I saw her last, so I took a chance and came here."

Kisa grew quiet and looked at the table, pondering their words.

"So, what brought you here?"

Haru explained everything that had happened.

"So we can't stay here long, but we need a place to rest. I think we should be ready to go tomorrow."

"Hmmm..."

Suddenly Hana stood up and went to her brother's door.

"Megumi. I need to speak with you."

The door opened and she slipped inside.

Haru and Kisa continued eating quietly.

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"What Akito said..."

Haru's stomach clenched in fear of what her next words would be.

"I didn't believe him. Maybe a little at first, but not really. I promise."

Haru exhaled and then suddenly took her in his arms and pulled her to him.

"God...I love you Kisa..."

He choked through his relieved and happy tears.

"I love you too Haru. And I know you wouldn't lie to me. I trust you."

He stroked her hair slowly.

"I'll never lie to you. Never. I promise. I love you."

They stayed that way for a few minutes(it seems so long since they were happy at shigure's house! god, it's actually making me kinda sad...how wierd it that? it's my story! but really, good times, eh?), then Hana came back in.

"You said that you would be leaving tomorrow?"

Haru broke away slowly.

"Yes. We just need a little while to-"

"That won't be neccesary(sp?)."

* * *

i think that could possibly be the longest chapter i've written so far... i just couldn't find a good place to end it! anyways, hope you like it. i think there are possible gaps...ask questions, cuz i'm not totally sure i'll be able to work answers into the actual story. review! 


	10. magic

ug, sorry it took so long. my story: i wrote the chapter, but my computer froze up when i tried to save it. it was WAY better the first time, but i've done my best to remember, so here it is.

kyo-obsessedru2: lol. sorry. thank you!

boomkat: actually, no. i didn't mean that to be a pairing-type thing. oh well, at least, right now they're just friends.

kyo's littlekoneko: thank you!

biawutnow: all will be explained. thank you!

fruitsbasketfan: thank you too!

ok, on with the story!

* * *

Haru and Kisa stared blankly.

"What?"

Haru spoke.

"You can stay."

"Uh...What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother and I have certain...supernatural abilities. Lately, since he's been old enough, we've been practicing other branches of magic, and strengthening our own power."

"Go on..."

"After what happened with those fangirls...I grew concerned for Tohru's safety. I asked Megumi to assist me, and we began studying spells and charms that would...protect people. I spoke to him about your situation, and he agreed that this was also a time to use our magic."

Haru looked very interested, and Kisa just looked resigned, like she wouldn't bother being suprised about any more strange events that night.

"So...Like what? Exactly?"

Haru asked.

"I think we'll put up a sort of..shield. It will make you two invisible to others outside of this house. They won't be able to sense your auras, or hear you, or anything. That would be most effective, I think. And it will give you time to think about what you're going to do next."

Haru nodded.

"Alright. Sounds good."

Kisa leaned against him, her eyes drooping.

Haru put his arm around her.

"You can sleep, Kisa."

She nodded slightly.

"Goodnight. And thank you Hana."

"Don't mention it."

And with that, Kisa fell asleep.

Hana and Haru sat in silence for a while, then Hana spoke gently.

"Will she be alright?"

Haru sighed.

"I honestly don't know...this is a lot. And we weren't ready. For Akito. I thought she'd have more time at Shigure's to...I don't know, recover. I wasn't ready for this."

He paused.

"But...given peace, I think she'll be ok. She was so strong tonight...When Akito was speaking to her. She held up so well."

He smiled a little.

"I'm really proud of her. A year ago she wouldn't have been able to take that. She wouldn't have been able to take any of this. But she's grown..."

Hana smiled.

"She is incrediblely strong. And she has you to help her. I think she'll be ok."

She paused, then stood up.

"You should rest."

Walking towards the door, she stopped when she reached the doorway.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. You can use my bed. There are more blankets in the closet."

"Thank you so much, Hana."

"Hmm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And she exited, closing the door behind her.

Haru stood, carefully picked Kisa up, and carried her to the bed. Once he'd gotten her under the covers, he gentley kissed her on the forhead.

"Goodnight, Kisa."

He whispered.

After that, he got the blankets out of the closet, lay down on the floor next to her, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

that last bit felt a little rushed...i dunno. review!


	11. sleeping

kyo-obsessedru2: thank you! i always thought it'd be cool int he show to bring hana and megumi in a little more...thank you!

Sin: it isn't over ; P

biawutnow: ack! they haven't released all of the series yet? wow, i'm suddenly very glad i didn't start buying them yet

kyo's little koneko: thank you!

* * *

'Will she be alright?...God, I really have no idea...'

Haru sat on the floor across the room from the bed where Kisa was sleeping. It was around 9:00 a.m. Everybody else was still asleep, and he appreciated the silence as he seriously took the time to consider the situation.

'So much...So much has happened to her. I have no idea...Can she be ok? Could any one be ok after going through what she's had to endure? I don't know. And now we've dragged Hana and Megumi into it...I wasn't thinking. Everything happened so fast last night, I didn't have time to think things through. I shouldn't have brought then into this. They could get hurt. Even with thier spells...Peace, of any kind, can't last. I can't let them get any further into this. It isn't thier fight.'

He sighed.

'Everything happened so fast...We weren't ready. Not at all. Not me, not Kisa. I don't if we would ever really have been ready. But still, it was too soon...'

He slowly got to his feet and walked silently to Kisa's bedside. She was breathing quietly, in a deep, tired sleep. He gently used his finger tips to brush the hair out of her face. She turned over, still sleeping soundly.

Haru moved to stand in front of the window. He watched a young girl walking down the sidewalk with a baby in her arms. He watched a little boy with a backpack almost fall, but catch his footing just in time. He watched a mother skipping down the street with her two children, singing and laughing with them.

He turned away, and returned to his original position against the wall on the other side of the room.

'What can we do? I don't know...I don't know where we can go from here...I can't ake care of her on my own like this. I just can't...But what other choice do we have? I don't know. God, I don't know!'

A single, frustrated tear ran down his face, and he wiped it away quickly.

"Haru?"

Kisa sleepy voice floated from from the other side of the room.

"I'm here Kisa."

He stood and went back to her side.

"Do you need something?"

She hesitated, then shook her head.

He smiled softly and gently scooped her up in his arms, blankets and all.

Snuggled against him, Kisa held onto his neck as he went back to his spot on the floor.

Sitting down, he kept his arms around her.

"You're awake?"

He kept his voice low.

She nodded.

He paused.

"It's been crazy, huh?"

"Yeah...But I think it'll get better..."

"Hmmmm..."

She was silent, and after a few more minutes, she fell back into sleep.

Haru smiled.

'I hope...I hope...She'll stay this strong. Forever. Forever...'

He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep again as well.

* * *

yep, another chapter. just to give you the heads up, it's gonna be over pretty soon. let's say, a max of 3 more chapters. possibly 2. just to let you know. so reviewreviewreviewreviewreview! and my wonderful, steady reviewers: thank you! you guys are the best! seeya! 


	12. phone call

BoomKat for chapter 10: yeah, i know what you mean with dissapointed but not dissapointed thing. i was seriously thinking about making them a couple, but i decided that i wouldn't. i think it would have messed up the plot. but i may do a different one later, like, set when they're older? i dunno, depends. we'll see. seen the show yet? oh, and i was just wondering, have you ever read dragon knights? my obsession is slowly slipping from fb to dk, so i just wanted to know. anyways thanks for reviewing!

kyo-obsessedru2: thank you for reviewing!

kyo's little koneko: well, i was gonna leave them there, but that would kinda be stretching all of this out, like, a lot, so i changed my mind. thanks for reviewing!

biawutnow: thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Kisa stated as she continued walking around the room, examining Hana's interesting things. She'd been (completely) awake for about 20 minutes.

Haru stayed sitting against the wall.

"Ok, we'll go see if Hana is up yet."

'And I have to tell her that we're leaving...'

He sighed as he stood up.

"Mmmmm."

Kisa came over to him, and slipped her hand into his as the exited the room and went down the stairs.

Hana was sitting on the sofa with a book. She stood as they came in.

"You're awake. Did you get enough sleep?"

Haru nodded.

"Yes, thank you. But, Kisa is hungry..."

"Megumi left cereal and things like that in the kitchen. You can help yourself."

She said to Kisa, smiling.

Kisa let go of Haru, and went quickly into the kitchen.

Hana turned back to Haru.

"Sit down."

She sat on the sofa, and gestured for Haru to do the same.

He obeyed.

"Now, Megumi and I will be ready to cast the spell-"

Haru cut her off.

"Hana, I thought about that..."

She was silent, listening intently.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"What do you mean?"

Hana looked confused. (possibly the first time that's ever happened.)

"I mean...We...I can't invole you or your brother in this. It isn't safe. So, we're going to get out of your way as soon as we can. I'm sorry to have caused so much of a disturbance already."

"...Haru,-"

Just then the phone rang.

Hana hesitated for a minute before standing to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Hanajima?" (pretty sure that's how you spell her name.)

"Yes?"

"This is Shigure Sohma."

Hana looked at Haru questioningly.

"Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Hatsuharu and Kisa are with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with Hatsuharu?"

"Yes, just a second."

She covered the phone and turned to Haru.

"It's Shigure. He wants to talk to you."

Haru's stomach froze.

'Oh god...What now? What else could possibly go wrong?'

He swallowed and moved to the phone.

"He-Hello?"

"Haru?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You need to come to the main house. Bring Kisa. Now."

"Shigure, what happened?"

"Just come. I'll see you soon."

Haru stood still as the other line died.

* * *

huh...a little rushed, but what can i do? oh, by the way, i thought i'd put this up.

AIM: hiddenlight13

if you guys wanna chat, i'd totaly love it! nobody here knows what anime is...drives me insane. i'm smoldering. let me know! seeya! review!


	13. the end part one

kyo-odesessedru2: thank you for reviewing!

Kisafan: well...i was. really. the chapter when momiji calls? he was also gonna talk to her, hiro was also gonna talk to her, but i dunno something happned and i didn't give him a part. it really bugs me, cuz yeah, hiro would have been worried about her. and i think i might still bring him in, we'll see.

kyo's little koneko: thank you for reviewing!

Steff7: thank you for reviewing!

* * *

The room was completely silent as Haru slowly put the phone down.

'We can't...How could I take her back there? I told her I wouldn't...I promised her I wouldn't make her go back there...But...It was Shigure...And he wouldn't betray us to Akito...But I promised...'

"Haru?"

Kisa came out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

He took a deep breath and brought his eyes up to hers.

"That was Shigure...He wants us to go back to the main house..."

Kisa was quite, thinking hard. After a minute she gave her answer.

"...Then we should go..."

"Kisa..."

Haru's eyes welled with tears.

'She's so strong...I promised her...And now...God, she's changed so much...'

"Are you sure?"

Kisa nodded.

"Shigure wouldn't do anything bad...And he wouldn'y ask something like this unless it was something important..."

"Ok...You're right..."

"So you're leaving?"

Hana said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. I'm sorry we've been so much trouble, and we're extremely grateful to you and your family for letting us stay here."

"Don't mention it."

Haru took Kisa hand and they started towards the door.

"Haru?"

Hana spoke again.

Haru turned to face her.

"Be careful."

"We will. And thank you again, for everything."

"Yeah, thanks. Goodbye."

Kisa added.

"Goodbye."

Hana said quietly, smiled to herself.

'They'll be alright...'

Once they were on the street, Haru and Kisa got a cab back to the main house. Neither one spoke as they rode in the backseet, Kisa staring out the window, and Haru with his eyes closed, preparing himself for whatever awaited them at their destination.

"This the place?"

The driver asked them as they pulled up in front of the gate.

"...Yeah..."

Haru answered faintly.

He and Kisa got out, standing in the driveway. Kisa moved her hand towards Haru's, searching for support. He took it, and sqeezed.

"I'm here. I'll stay with you the whole time, I promise."

He said quietly.

"I know..."

She said just as quietly.

Haru took a deep breath, stepped up to the gate, and knocked.

* * *

ok! this was the first of the last 2 chapters! you know what that means? EVERYBODY who's been reading has to review! everybody! i'm serious, ok? even if you just give me your name, i still want you to review! and thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers so far!


	14. lifted fog, the end part two

KawaiiAyu: thank you for reviewing!

fruitsbasketfan: thank you!

sheepgirl: thank you for reviewing! i think sheep are kinda scary...

BoomKat: thank you for reviewing!

kyo-odsessedru2: thanks!

animaeGuRl: thank you!

Band Guy's Girl. Maybe: thank you! and that's totaly cool, and it's why i'm asking you all to review now!

Steff7: thank you for reviewing!

Alexa: thank you!

PeaceBabe: thank you too!

wow...lotsa peoples...you guys are great! lalalalalalalalalahappy thatpeople are reading her story

anyways, here we go! last chapter!

* * *

They waited for a few minutes before the gate started creaking open.

Shigure was the one behind it. His expression was grave.

"Come on."

He said in a low voice, gesturing for them to follow.

Haru and Kisa followed him into the main courtyard. The entire place was silent.

"Where is everybody?"

Kisa asked quietly.

Shigure didn't answer, just kept walking.

Kisa and Haru exchanged concerned and bewildered looks.

The sky was growing dark, though it was still morning. The sun was completely blocked, and a thick fog was descending on the Souhma residence, adding to the strange desolation.

Kisa's POV+

'This is creepy...Where is every one? And Shigure's being so..cold...What...could be happening...? This is strange...I don't like it...'

She moved a little closer to Haru as they walked.

End of Kisa's POV+

'God...What the hell is going on? Why aren't there any people...? And Shigure's being...distant...very. What could have happened...Whatever it is, it isn't good. None of this feels right...'

Haru thought as he walked, also feeling Kisa's discomfort with the situation.

Shigure led them through the courtyard, and into the main part of the house. Haru's stomach clenched as Shigure turned into one hallway.

'This is the way to Akito's room...'

Simultaniously (long word...sp?), Kisa and Haru stopped.

"Shigure..."

Haru said in a questioning tone.

Shigure turned to them with absolutely no expression on his face.

" Keep coming. Haru, trust me."

He said, his voice sounding exhausted, like he didn't have energy for any kind of feeling.

Haru met Kisa's gaze. She nodded slowly, and, reluctently, they started following Shigure again.

Shigure slid the door open. Haru sqeezed Kisa's hand and took a deep breath.

'No...'

Kisa fought to keep her ground and, even worse, move forward into the room.

Haru stepped forward. Kisa moved as well. Into the room.

"You came. Good."

Hatori stated from a chair in a dark corner of the room as Haru and Kisa stepped inside the doorway.

Between them, there was a rectangular, open box in the middle of the room. There were no lights on, so it was difficult to tell exactly what it was at first.

'A box...Wha-'

Kisa felt a sudden jolt in her mind.

"Haru..."

She whispered.

"What?"

Haru asked, still confused by the object in the center of the room.

"It's a coffin."

Haru stopped breathing.

'A coffin...Oh! Oh god...Oh god...'

He stepped forward to look inside. Kisa hung back, to stunned and confused to try to move.

Haru stepped back.

"H-how?"

His voice choked, not with sorrow, but with the overwhelming feeling of impossibility.

"When he fell. The angle snapped his neck. He died almost instantly."

Hatori answered in the same empty tone that Shigure had spoken with.

Haru fell silent, trying to take in what had happened.

After a moment, he acted.

"Kisa. Come with me."

"Where?"

She whispered.

He took her hand, and started out towards the gardens.

She followed without resistance.

Once they were outside, he sat down on a rock, a Kisa followed(guess that's my word today. lots of following in this chapter) his example.

Haru took a deep breath.

"It's over Kisa..."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

She paused.

"It was...It was him? In the coffin?"

Haru nodded.

"That night...Last night...I hit him. I just meant to knock him out so that he wouldn't follow us, and I did, but...but when...he fell, it brock his neck...and he died..."

'Oh god...I killed some one...I killed Akito...I don't feel anything...It isn't setting in...I killed him...'

Kisa waited for a minute before speaking.

"But...That means that we don't have to run anymore...and..that's good...right?"

"Yeah...Yeah, it is..."

"Will...They all be mad at you? Do you think?"

"They might. I don't know."

"I'm not mad."

Somehow, in the midst of all the finality and confusion, Haru managed to smile at Kisa.

"I know. And I'm glad."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Haru."

"I love you too, Kisa. I'll always keep you safe, I promise."

After a few minutes of peace, Hatori emerged from the house.

"I'd like to ckeck on Kisa, and make sure she's been recovering well."

Haru nodded for Kisa to go with him, and she left him sitting in the garden alone.

The next few days passed in a sort of fog, with no sense of time, for Haru at least. It all blurred together into a grey color. No one spoke to him, with the exeption of Hatori telling him that Kisa was fine, and Haru didn't speak to anybody else either. Kisa was swept away into her mother's and the rest of their families' arms, and Haru saw nothing of her. On the fifth day since their arrival, Haru found himself back in Akito's room, standing over the coffin. He stared at the pale, lifeless face.

'This is the last day he'll be here...They're going to cremate(sp?) him tonight...'

Faintly, Haru heard a child scream with laughter in some distant part of the Souhma house.

'...This is...vertigo? This is all so surreal...nothing is setting in...I killed him...I killed him...and it isn't setting in at all...'

All at once, Haru's mind cleared, and the grey lifted.

'Yes it has. I know what I did. But I don't...regret it...Not at all. He deserved it, and I don't regret it.'

"Haru?"

Kisa's familiar voice came quietly from the doorway.

Haru raised his eyes from the waxen body to look at Kisa.

'No...I don't regret it...Now she'll be safe...She'll be ok...I don't regret it.'

"Yes?"

"Hiro was going to take me to see a movie tonight and...I was wondering if you'd come?"

Haru thought, then smiled.

"No...Hiro wants to be with you. I'd probably just piss him off if I came."

'Those two...It's him. That kid...really bugs me, but he cares about her. I'll always protect her, but he will too. And I have a feeling he's going to start playing a pretty big role in her life...'

"Are you sure?"

Kisa sounded a little dissapointed, but also like she saw his point.

Haru nodded.

"But, hey. If you guys aren't doing anything tomorrow, I'll take you both to eat out. If you think he'd be ok with it."

"That would be fun."

Kisa smiled, and then walked over to Haru.

He knelt and put his arms around her.

"Everything ok?"

He asked gently.

"Yeah...I think it is...Now, anyway...Everything is gonna be ok..."

"I think so too."

After a minute, they broke apart.

"Well, I gotta go get ready. Seeya!"

Kisa smiled and waved as she exited the room.

"Bye."

Haru said to himself, smiling.

'She's right...Everything will be ok...Everything is really gonna be ok...'

And he walked out of the room without looking back at the coffin.

THE END

* * *

yes! happily ever after! one fanfic complete! this was actually one of the most inspired and easy to write chapter for me! besides the first one, i think this is my fav. anyways, i hope you guys liked it! remember, last chapter, so EVERYBODY REVIEW! hope i'll hear from all you guys again, luv ya! 


End file.
